Video conferencing uses microphone arrays to reduce the adverse impact of noised and reverberations and improve the speech intelligibility and listener comfort of captured audio. Audio enhancement algorithms self-calibrate by processing acquired microphone signals and enable greater flexibility in microphone array geometry.
More flexible microphone array geometries enables video conferencing systems to use a local microphone cluster in the proximity of the sound source. Dynamic clustering is beneficial because it is possible to have a small number of microphones, closer to the sound source and thereby realize a higher signal-to-noise ratio (“SNR”) when compared to remote microphone arrays. The use of different sound source locations resulting from different microphone clusters and therefore a large number of microphones installed throughout a defined area can be costly and complex to install.